Our World
by DragonGirlAngel
Summary: What happens when Team Nastu and others from the fairy tail guild appear in our world and get taken in to the custody of a sixteen year old girl? Magic, Mystery, Adventure, Old Guild Members, and New Magics. Read to find out. takes place after Edolas Arc
1. Prologue

_Hello Dragon__GirlAngel here this is my first fanfic please try to finish this story all the way through. But I understand if you can't._

Prologue

(Ariana's POV on Earth)

I'm Ariana (age 16). It's the first Thursday of summer break at 4 pm. I'm in my room doing absolutely nothing. I'm going to be forced to spend my break with my older brother Drake (26 years) and my younger sister Maya (12 years). Currently my sister is at a summer camp that ends tomorrow, my brother is out shopping, and of course my parents are on vacation for the entire summer to Hawaii.

(Lucy's POV on Earthland)

"I wish something exciting would happen," I say for the hundredth time this week. Absolutely nothing fun or exciting has happened except for Nastu and Gray fighting. (Be careful what you wish for)

_Hope you enjoyed please try not to flame me, Angel out._


	2. The Arrival

_I'm back bringing you chapter one maybe I'll bring two soon please try to give me helpful tips. _

_I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima__does!_

Chapter One

(Third person Earthland)

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail; the guild was rowdy as usual. Lucy was in her usual seat by the bar next to Levy and Cana. Nastu and Gray were fighting and Erza was trying to stop them. Then as if out of nowhere a bright light shot down to reveal a book titled Earth. Lucy with Nastu, Gray and Erza went to investigate this strange book along with Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Carla. Lucy called Levy over, but not listening like always, Nastu opened the book. There was a bright strange light and before anyone could say "aye", the group surrounding the book along with the book was gone.

(Earth Ariana's bedroom 5pm Ariana's POV)

I was reading my favorite series over again for the fifteenth time. "When was Drake going to be home?" I thought to myself. Then as if out of thin air there was a flash of light and sitting (more like lying in a pile asleep) on my bedroom floor was Team Nastu, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia

Oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm about to faint I don't know what to do!

So I did the first thing that came to my mind; I dragged them to my parent's bedroom. I laid them in a civilized pattern, then grabbed my book and started reading. I heard a soft moan and put my book down. There looking around the room was Wendy. I saw her fragile face filled with worry as she freaked out.

(Wendy's POV)

I woke up in a strange place with violet walls and a dresser, bed, and other things. Then I realized that I wasn't at the guild anymore. I looked up and there staring at me with brown eyes was a girl. She had golden hair and pale skin. Out of instinct I say "Who are you and where am I?" She says "I am Ariana and you are in my home." She seems nice but she still is strange. "Um, Ariana-san, do you know how I can get to Fairy Tail from here?"

"Sorry Wendy-san, but you are on Earth and Fairy Tail is not a place here," she says.

I start to panic but then she says look around you, you're not alone and sorry but I don't know how you got here. I look at the ground around me and there lays Nastu, Lucy, Carla, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia. I look up at Ariana. "Ariana-san, how did you know that I would ask how I got here?" I question. "Because that's what I would ask if I were suddenly in your guild hall," she states. "Also, how do you know my name?" I ask.

"You are famous here on Earth, along with your buddies," she points to Nastu and the others. "We are?!" I exclaim. "Yes, you are," she tells me.

(Ariana's POV)

"I don't know when your little buddies will wake up and I also don't know how to get you back to Fairy Tail, so you might have to stay here for a while," I tell Wendy. She looks down and starts to sob a little so I hop off my chair and walk over to her and give her a hug. She looks at me, her eyes full of tears. I tell her "Don't worry, everything will work out in the end, it always does." It seems as if her tears fade at my words. "Thank you Ariana-san," she says. "No problem Wendy-san! Now how about some tea and cookies?" She nods vigorously I laugh. "Say, Wendy-san, while I get the tea and cookies can you watch over them?" I gesture to the group on the floor she says ok. I walk to the kitchen and prepared a batch of chocolate chip cookies, a small strawberry cake, and the tea. I then walk back to my parent's room with the tray.

(Wendy's POV)

_Wow, so I'm in another world and I'm famous, oh great_, I think to myself. I wait for a minute and Ariana-san comes in with a tray. "Those cookies look delicious, Ariana-san!"

"Thank you Wendy-san, how about we set up a table?" she replies. "Sure, Ariana-san." We work together to move my guild mates and friends on to the bed. Then Ariana-san moves a table out from inside the closet and sets it on the floor.

She then puts the huge tray on the table. Wow! I marvel at the sight and she giggles. We start chatting while eating and drinking the awesome tea and cookies. "So, Wendy-san," she questions, "who is the easiest to wake up?" I ponder and say "Nastu." "Okay, let's wake them up and try to wake the others too," she says excitedly. I tell her the plan and she says "Do it." Then I say "Wow this strawberry cake is delicious, Ariana-san!" "Thank you." We hear a sound and turn to the bed.

_Hope you enjoyed please no flames Angel out_


	3. The Talk

_Angel is back bringing you chapter two and I will for now on be updating weekends some chapters will be short others long. I like helpful tips. _

_I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima__does!_

Chapter Two

(Ariana's POV)

I turn to the bed and there with eyes wide open were Nastu and Erza. I think Nastu opened his eyes just because of the fact that strawberry cake is food. And Erza's eyes were open because of the strawberry cake being brought up.

_Wow, that was easy! _ I think to myself. Then they look around oh great I'd better explain again! I open my mouth to speak, but Wendy has the same idea. "Nastu, Erza you and me aren't the only ones here look around you on the bed. Also, this girl here is my friend Ariana-san this is her home. Somehow that book brought us here," she says. Then I pipe up. "You guys are famous on this planet and it's nice to finally meet you in the awake state Nastu-san, Erza-san!"

(Erza's POV)

I wake up to Wendy talking about strawberry cake. I open my eyes and sit straight up I see a girl and Wendy. I even smell strawberry cake- wait, did Wendy just say that others are here? I look down and there are our friends. "Also, this girl here is my friend Ariana-san this is her home. Somehow that book brought us here," she says. Then the Ariana girl says, "You guys are famous on this planet and it's nice to finally meet you in the awake state Nastu-san, Erza-san!" I smile. "Why thank you Ariana-san, Wendy for filling us in," "So, if I understand this correctly we are on another planet and we are famous here. We also don't have a way back and will be staying in Ariana-san's house till we have a way home." "That pretty much sums it up!" Wendy exclaims. "Okay, so now where is the strawberry cake?!" I yell out of excitement. "It's right here," Ariana states as she holds up a plate of cake with the most beautiful icing.

(Nastu's POV)

After Erza gets her cake I say, "So I take it that I will have to stay in the same room as Ice Prick?" Then Ariana says, "I have made room arrangements but I can always change them so you have Gray in your room," "No way!" I exclaim. Then I ask, "So what are the room arrangements?" She replies with "Staying with me I have Erza-san, Wendy-san, and Carla-san. Next, in the guest room, we have Gray-san and Juvia-san. And lastly in my parent's room we have Nastu-san, Happy-san, and Lucy-san," Then I complain "What me and Lucy don't you have any more rooms?" Ariana replies with "Yes, but my brother and sister sleep in those rooms," I retort back with "So where is your brother and sister?" "Well, my brother is supposed to be getting dinner and my sister is at camp and will be returning tomorrow," Ariana states. "So why can't Lucy sleep in your sisters room?" I complain. Then Erza, who is tired of hearing me complain snaps at me and says "Just deal with it!" I whimper but complain no more Ariana then says "It is better that sleeping with Gray, right?" I just nod.

(Wendy's POV)

After Nastu's fit we all settle down around the table over the tea, cookies, and cake. We all chat happily except for a grumbling Nastu, until we hear a groan. We look to the bed to see the two nekos along with Lucy and Juvia staring at us.

~after Erza fills them in with the details~

Juvia faints upon hearing the room arrangements. On the other hand Lucy looks paler. "Do I really have to stay with Nastu?" she complains. Erza just nods sternly while Lucy whines.

Happy and Carla have no reaction after hearing this expect for Happy trying to woo Carla. We continue chatting around the table Nastu no longer grumbling and Juvia awake after her little fainting act. Nastu suddenly decides to challenge Gray to a fight. "Hey Ice Freak wake up I wanna fight!" Gray bolts awake and sends Nastu the death glare. Erza also orders Nastu to sit down and Gray to come join us. Erza fills Gray in. Afterwards, we hear a knock on the front door.

_Angel here yet again I end on a cliff hanger sorry please no flames bye bye_


	4. The Night

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter three _

_Maya: when will I enter the story?_

_Angel: I don't know we will just have to find out Drake disclaimer please_

_Drake: Angel does not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima__does!_

Chapter Three

(Ariana's POV)

We hear a knock coming from the front door. I already know who it is it's my brother, Drake. I think fast and tell Erza and the others to stay here and not to break a thing or be loud. Erza nods and starts bossing the others around. I rush to the door, and there stands Drake with bags full of groceries. I help Drake take the bags to the kitchen then explain all that's happened while he was gone. "So where are our guests?" Drake demands me to tell him.

"They are in our parent's room. It's our secret for now, kay?" He nods. We walk to my parents room I open the door and we walk in. "Let me introduce my brother Drake," I say gesturing to Drake. They all stare for a little while then say "Hello, Drake," We chat for a bit then finally I say "Let's give them a tour, Drake," He agrees then says that he will take the boys I say fine. We get our groups and head in different directions. "First things first," I tell the girls in my group. "Let's clean this up first!" They agree. We clean up and head to the kitchen. After that we make stops at the bathroom, backyard, laundry room, shop, office, TV room, study, my sister's room, the guest room, the deck, front yard, pool, my room, and my brother's room. Then we head to the living room to meet up with the boys.

(Drake's POV)

I finish up my tour and take my group to the living room. We get there to see the girls waiting, my sister is laughing and saying "Late as always!" I turn around to see my tour group complaining that we weren't here first.

(Ariana's POV)

I remember we haven't had dinner yet so I ask "Is anyone hungry?" I get a loud response "Yeah, we're hungry!" I giggle and say "Stay here, I will prepare dinner,"

~after dinner is made~

I call everybody to dinner and we start eating

~afterwards~

I let Wendy borrow my sister's pajamas while Juvia, Lucy, and Erza borrow mine. Nastu and Gray borrow my brother's. Then we all say good night and head off to our assigned rooms. In my room I make sure everybody is comfortable before I make my way to the other rooms. I then decide that I will go check on Gray and Juvia. I walk to and in the guest room. I see Juvia hugging Gray like a manic and Gray saying "Help me!" So I tell Juvia to stop hugging Gray then she says Love Rival. I then say "Just get to bed!" and leave to continue on to Nastu and Lucy's room. So I head to my parents room the lights are off as I enter I look to the bed to see the best Nalu fan sight you could imagine. Nastu and Lucy sleep hugging I go so fan girl I can't help myself I pullout my cell and take a picture. Then I head back to my room. I walk in and everybody is fast asleep so I head to my bed to sleep. But when I get under the covers I feel something next to me so I calmly pull the covers off to see a blue neko. I think to myself,_ Nastu and Lucy must have scared him off. _Then I pull Happy closer to me pull the covers up and fall asleep.

~Time Skip 6am~

I wake up look at the clock 6 am. Ok time to make breakfast I wake Erza and Wendy up so they can help me make breakfast. We head to the kitchen. Carla follows us. We make eight batches of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Then we set the table I tell Wendy and Erza "Thank you for helping me with breakfast!" Then I send Erza to wake my brother up inside I'm laughing. "Wendy and Carla go wake Gray and Juvia up. Good luck," I tell them and I go to wake up Lucy, Nastu, and Happy.

I head to my room first to wake up Happy. I shake the small blue neko awake and tell him follow me he asks why and I say just follow me. We go to my parent's room. I open the doors and enter with Happy still close behind. Nastu and Lucy are still unconsciously hugging each other I point to them and say "See, Happy! I told you so!" He nods and says they like each other I roll my eyes but say "Yes they do now we have to wake them otherwise you can't get your fish for breakfast," Happy sighs but says fine. Then I yell "Nastu! Lucy! It's time for breakfast- or do you not want any?" "I'm awake!" they exclaim at the same time then blush and stop hugging each other. By now I'm laughing like a manic at this but say "Let's get some breakfast!" to a stunned Nastu and Lucy. Then we have a long, silent walk to the kitchen.

(Wendy's POV)

_Oh great, I have to wake up Gray and Juvia. I will do my best_, I think to myself. Then I arrive at the guest room door, take a deep breath and then enter the room.

(Erza's POV)

I enter the room of Drake, Ariana's brother. He is out cold so I take out the frying pans I brought with me and clang them above his head **_clang bang boom_**. "Alright, I'm up!" he exclaims. "Good!" I say. "Let's go get some breakfast!" We head back to the dinner table and sit down. Ariana arrives shortly after with Happy and a blushing Nastu and Lucy in tow. There we wait for Wendy she doesn't arrive. We wait for five minutes. I tell Ariana that we should help her. Ariana turns to Lucy and says "Make sure that nobody starts without us!" Then Ariana and I head down the hall to the guest room. We arrive at the room to see Wendy frozen in place. Then we see what's in the room.

Gray and Juvia are stripped down to their under garments

I demand that they put their clothes on. They rush to put their clothes on. I order everybody to the kitchen for breakfast. Then we march single file back to the table.

_Angel: bye for now see you soon_

_Maya: when will I get to come in_

_Angel: sometime - Angel out_


	5. The Shopping Trip

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter four_

_Maya: it's finally summer !_

_Drake: seriously Maya_

_Maya: what I'm happy_

_Angel: that's enough guys Ariana disclaimer please_

_Ariana: Angel does not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima__does!_

Chapter Four

(Ariana's POV)

We reach the breakfast table and everybody sits down and starts eating. I'm glad I made eight servings of each food choice! The men are tearing the food apart.

~Time Skip after breakfast~

I call everybody to the living room and tell them we need to go shopping. The boys groan and the girls giggle. I prove my point by telling them "Because what happens if you want to go out of the house? You will need to wear clothes that are appropriate for this planet…also to look less like yourself." I tell them to all change in to everyday clothes that are borrowed again then meet back here we split up to change. I get done changing and head back to the living room. Everyone arrives soon after and we head to my car get in buckle up and I start driving. I look in the mirror expecting Nastu to be puking his gut out but surprisingly he isn't. After we get to the mall I ask him why he wasn't he said it was because it wasn't as bumpy as a train or carriage.

(Drake's POV)

We arrived at the mall and we got out of the car and my sister split us in to groups: boys and girls. We split to get the clothes. I took my group (Nastu and Gray) to our first store. It was the clothing store. I told them they could get four pairs of pants four shirts and a pair of pajamas and come to me when they have them. After 20 minutes there were 4 blue shirts, 4 red shirts, 8 pairs of gray pants, a set of ice blue pajamas, and a set of flame red pajamas. "Alright, let's get shoes now," I tell them. We head to the shoe store I now tell them to get a pair of sandals and a pair of tennis shoes. After 10 minutes there are a pair of golden sandals, a pair of ice blue sandals, flame red tennis shoes, and a pair of dark blue tennis shoes in my cart The bill for us is 75$. We went overboard! Then we head back to the food court to meet up with my sister and the girls.

(Ariana's POV)

We split up with the boys and I took my group shopping for clothes. First, they could get two outfits and a dress in less than ten minutes. There were three dresses that were Lucy's pink, Juvia's dark blue, and Erza's purple. 8 outfits, Lucy's 2 silk pink tops and white shorts, Juvia's 2 dark blue tops and gray shorts, Erza's 2 red tops and black shorts, and Wendy's 2 green tops and blue shorts.

Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and I helped Wendy pick out a blue with green lace and little white jewels. Then I take my group to get shoes I tell them to get a fancy pair and an everyday pair. Five minutes later I had Lucy's pink sandals and red heels, Juvia's blue tennis shoes and blue heels, Erza's silver sandals and silver heels, and last but not least Wendy's teal sandals and teal flats. I pay for it using coupons and our bill comes out as 65$. After that we head to the food court, our meeting spot. I claim us a table because the boys aren't there yet. We sit at the table chatting. I offer to get smoothies for us girls the orders are 2 strawberry, 1 vanilla, and 2 chocolate. After our smoothies arrived we sit there chatting till the boys arrive. They sit down and we say "You're finally done?" They say" Yep! We're done. How much did you spend?" I reply with "65$. How much did you spend?" Their eyes look downcast then Drake finally says "75$." I then scold Drake. "How come you forgot to use coupons moron!?" "I-I'm sorry," he stutters. "Oh, well. How about we eat out for lunch?" I state. "Yes, we shall," most of them say.

(? POV)

"Dragon, it's your stop," the bus driver says.

_Finally! _ I think to myself as I hop off the bus with my back pack and my pet carrier. I skip into the house and close the front door after entering. I let Jack out of his cage and say "Hey bro, sis I'm home!" No one answers I sigh they must be out. I drop my bags off at my room and walk in to the living room. Then I flop on to a couch in front of the flat screen. "Well, looks like it's just you and me Jack." *ruff ruff* he replies.

I turn the TV on and flip to my favorite show, Fairy Tail. "There are no new episodes Jack so I will start from the beginning again."

_Angel: wow who is this new person and what do our characters have to do with them_

_Wendy: Angel don't spoil the story _

_Nastu: hey Drake why do we always have to take the longest also why did you forget the coupons_

_Drake: I just did_

_Maya: it's summer_

_Gray: we know that little girl _

_Ariana: be quiet Gray or you will hurt her feelings_

_Juvia: don't correct my beloved Love Rival_

_Lucy: Juvia she is not your love rival_

_Erza: just be quiet all of you _

_Jack: *ruff ruff*_

_Angel: bye guys hope you enjoyed _

_-Angel out_


	6. The Meeting

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter Five _

_Nastu: yeah it better be better than the last few chapters_

_Angel: you really thought they were that bad _

_Drake: I actually thought they were pretty good_

_Lucy: I thought they were darling expect for me and Nastu hugging _

_Angel: but it was Nalu_

_Wendy: Angel please stop wasting time and continue the story_

_Angel: I am! Juvia disclaimer please_

_Juvia: Angel does not own beloved or Juvia but owns everything else _

_Angel: I wish I did but I don't, Happy I'll give you a fish if you will do the disclaimer for me_

_Happy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does but she does own Drake and the others can I have my fish now _

_Angel: * hands Happy a fish * now we are all happy I'll start the story no dilly dally anymore_

Chapter Five

(Ariana's POV)

We finish our lunches grab our bags and head to the car once we are all in the car I say "Drake, I feel like I was supposed to remember an event that happens today." "Weirdo the little devil is due back today remember?" Drake exclaims. "Oh, right! How could I forget?!" I exclaim with pure worry. "Ariana-san is there something wrong?" Erza questions. "Nothing other than the fact that you will have to stay in the car until we give you the all clear, understand?" I say. "Yes, we understand," Erza says. "You guys have to be really careful my sister loves Fairy Tail . You remember when I said you were famous? That's why," I say when they nod their heads

"Well you understand now so that's why I'm worrying," I ramble on. Oh yeah Happy, Carla my dog is also back so be warned and guys, from now on you can just call me Ariana."

"OK," Wendy says," First, if I can call you Ariana than you can just call me by my name." "You may do the same with our names," the others from Fairy Tail say. "Okay," I say with pure bliss. We arrive at the house. I tell the Fairy Tail gang "Stay here." I motion for Drake to follow me. "Operation keep the fairies safe is now under way!" I knock on the door and hear footsteps running to get it. Then I stand face to face with my sister, Maya.

"Sis, bro you are home!" she happily states hugging me- I mean squeezing me.

"Hands off, Maya!" I say temporally angered.

(Drake's POV)

"Hands off, Maya!" Ariana says sternly. "Okay, no need to be mean!" Maya exclaims. "You two knock off the rude exchange!" I bud in. "Yes, Brother Drake sir!" they answer me, terrified.

"Good now you two discuss what has happened as of lately. I'm going to get the groceries." "But I thought that was my job!" Ariana pouts. "Not anymore," I tell her. I make sure that they head to the living room before I go to get Fairy Tail and the shopping bags from the car

(Maya's POV)

I take Ariana to the living room were my paused show awaits me. I sit down and she sits down next to me. Then I say "What's up?" She says "Nothing much other than a recent encounter that brought the living Fairy Tail characters Nastu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Juvia, and Wendy to live with us." Yay!" I exclaim, way too excited.

(Ariana's POV)

I sigh. "Can you clam down, Maya?" I say. "No, dear sister, I can't because I'm too excited!" Maya yells loudly. We then hear the doorbell ring. "I'm getting it!" I tell Maya. "You can just stay here and watch your show," I finish. But I wanna talk to Nastu and the others!" Maya pouts. "I said NO," I retort firmly. She continues pouting but it's only softly. She turns her Fairy Tail episode back on and continues watching. I walk the front door, open it, safely walk the gang to my parent's room, and tell them to get dressed in a new outfit and put their other new outfits away in their rooms. We girls force the boys to change elsewhere while we change in the rooms. After five minutes we are all done changing everyone puts their clothes away and meets back in my parent's room. Afterwards we head to the living room door and you can hear sounds from Fairy Tail's episode The 24 Hour Endurance Road Race. I turn around quickly "Be careful. and you will find out soon why you are famous." I turn back to the door and push it open. We quietly walk to a couch and gesture for the others to follow suit. We sit down. The episode is at the part where Gajeel, Gray, Nastu, and Jet are the only ones left in the race. Jet stands up and starts to run and the others grab on to him. "Hey, I thought that I beat Gray!" Nastu suddenly says. "In your dreams, Nastu!" Gray challenges. Maya jumps and looks around everybody is staring at her. Then she screams. "Kyaaa!" "Shush," I tell her then I do the introductions again. My sister then starts to run over to Nastu and the others for hugs. I put an arm in front of her and look at the others and say "Anyone want hugs?" Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, and Erza say sure while the others say no. I then say "You know who you can hug." I remove my arm. She runs to the group of girls and gives them a hug then looks at Gray and Nastu. They start backing away, but she runs in for the kill. Nastu jumps out of the way but poor defenseless Gray gets hugged. I then say "Maya, they said they did not want to be hugged!" "But I really wanted to hug them!" Maya complains. "So? That doesn't mean you can just violate their personal space, Maya," I say. "But-!" she starts to say. "That was entirely creepy," Nastu states. "Now I know why I always feel watched!" Lucy stammers.

"Yep! We are always watching you," Maya says creepily. Everybody else sweat drops then I say "Now that the gang is all here lets watch some more Fairy Tail!" "Okay, I guess," Lucy says. Then everybody sits back down and I turn to "A flower blooms in the Rain" to get Gray to notice Juvia's feelings. In my head I plan to get the Nalu pairing together.

_Angel: yes another chapter complete _

_Nastu: I guess it was ok_

_Angel: glad you like it _

_Wendy: it was awesome _

_Maya: and I'm finally included_

_Angel: yes you are _

_Gray: I'm not poor _

_Angel: no protesting _

_-Angel out_


	7. The Letter

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter Six_

_Maya: hello and welcome to my story all about me_

_Angel: it's my story and it is about more people than just you_

_Maya: yeah so_

_Angel: rude little spoiled brat_

_Happy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does but she does own Drake, the others and the story line_

Chapter Six

~ Time Skip a week before school starts ~

(Wendy's POV)

I wake up at 5:59 am, a minute before usual. I lay there thinking over what has happened over the last three months. First, we arrived on Earth, then we went shopping, and afterwards we met Maya, found out why we were famous, and then Erza went to sleep in Maya's room saying that Maya needed company

*Alarm sound*

Oh! Ariana is going to be up to get breakfast prepared that means time to get out of bed. I sit up rub my eyes yawn then turn to the bed where Ariana is rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Wendy," she says to me as she turns to face me. "Let's go wake Erza and get breakfast ready," she states. "Yeah, lets," I reply back.

(Nobody's POV)

The two girls along with the nekos walk down the dim hall and stop in front of the door to get into Maya's room. They open the door and walk inside. Erza is already sitting up but doesn't notice their presence. "Time to make breakfast Erza," Wendy says demanding yet kind. "Okay, coming," Erza says as she gets up to follow the others to the kitchen .

They all walk to the kitchen after leaving Maya's room with the nekos close behind

~a few flying plates, glasses, and entrées later~

"We are done!" Ariana says to the group. "Let's go wake the others up for breakfast." "We shall go wake up our usual tasks," Erza says all army-like

(Happy's POV)

I tag along with Ariana to wake Nastu and Lucy up and see what really funny things they say this morning. Ariana and I arrive at the room where their sleeping and walk in I run to the bed and am awestruck at what I see

Ariana walks up and says" Look what they are doing today." But all I can say back is "They _so _like each other." "Yes, they do," she says back to me. We look at the sleep kissing and hugging pair a little longer then I say "Let's wake them up." "Sure," Ariana replies back. Then in unison we shout "Time for breakfast love birdies!" "I hear you!" says Lucy after she pulls herself away from Nastu.

Then Nastu says "Yeah, I was having the best dream too!" "Let me guess it was about you and Lucy getting married!" Ariana squeal/shouts. "No meanie it was about me and Igneel reuniting," Nastu replies back. After some silence more Ariana says "Whatever let's just go get breakfast now," Then we head to the kitchen.

(Wendy's POV)

After Ariana says to wake up our normal shifts I head to the guest room AKA the Gruvia room. I open the door and walk in, this time not afraid of what is inside. I yell "Wake up and get ready for breakfast!" I turn around, walk to the breakfast table, and get ready to eat.

(Erza's POV)

I wake Maya up with a simple "Get up!" then we walk in to Drake's room.

I wake him up with the simple *clang bang boom* as normal and I walk to the breakfast table. I sit next to Wendy and Maya. Drake sits next to Nastu and so forth.

~time skip after breakfast~

We head to the living room for the morning pep talk.

(Ariana's POV)

Before the morning pep talk I rush to get the mail for today. I quickly go to the mailbox, grab the mail , run in to the living room and sit down next to Lucy on one of the couches, and start looking at what I got in the mail. Lucy looks over my shoulder and grabs a pale green envelope along with a sky blue envelope from my mail pile. "These look interesting, she observes. "Oh, I know what those are they are Maya's and my school schedules. I forgot all about those!" Then I grab the pale green envelope from her grasp and rip it open. The letter inside reads:

~ Angel High school 3rd year student Ariana Angelina Dragon's schedule ~

1st period honors math

2nd period chemistry

3rd period marching band

Lunch

5th period honors reading

Homebase

~ Club activity acting ~

"Sounds awesome," I say to myself at looking upon this. I hand the envelope to Drake and grab the sky blue letter from Lucy and open it. It reads:

~ Crystal Middle school 7th grader Maya Hope Dragon's schedule ~

1st period math

2nd period social studies

3rd period specialist

Lunch

Band

5th period Language Arts

6th period Science

7th period Reading

~ Homebase ~

"Maya, your schedule is here!" I yell to her. "Okay!" she says back. Then the morning prep talk starts. I stand up then take my place in front of the couches. "Okay, so we are all here today. I received a letter about my school beginning in a week. You can't stay home by yourselves, so you will have to come to school with Maya and me. Erza, Nastu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia, you will go to school with me. Wendy, you will go to school with Maya. We will get our uniforms on Friday after Drake signs you all up. Got that, everybody?" I say. Then I turn to Drake. "Put them in the same classes as Maya and me…..just to be safe," After I say that I turn to the others "When you are at school you are Maya's and my cousins. Got that? Also, Gray _NO_ striping no matter what! If I catch you it will be **_punishment_**. Got that, Gray?" He just nods and gulps.

"Ah hah ha hah!" Nastu laughs like a moron. "Oh, I almost forgot! Nastu, no fighting with Gray or you will get **_punishment_**." This time it is Nastu's turn to nod and gulp.

To be continued…

Angel: yes another chapter complete

Nastu: I want to know what**_ punishment_** is

Gray: I want to know too

Ariana: are you sure you want to know * evil glint * oh ladies * motions to Lucy and Juvia to come forward *

Nastu + Gray: no I'm good * gulp *

Happy: I did the disclaimer earlier can I please have a fish

Angel: yes you can * hands him a fish * thanks for helping earlier

Happy: no problem

Angel: good luck with Carla

-Angel out


	8. The School

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter seven_

_Lucy: I get to go to school_

_Nastu: anything but school_

_Happy: what is school_

_Angel: nothing you need to know anything about Gray disclaimer_

Gray: _Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does_

Chapter Seven

~ Time Skip first day of school ~

(Ariana's POV)

*beep beep beep*

I wake up and turn to Wendy realizing what day it is. I tell "Wendy hurry and wake Maya, Erza, Gray, and Juvia up and meet me," in the kitchen. Wendy nods and knows it is urgent. She gets up and Carla follows her out the door. I climb out of bed and shake Happy awake (because he started sleeping with me) then run in to my parent's room and wake Nastu and Lucy up for breakfast then run to the kitchen, grab the ten boxes of pop tarts and sit down at the table. The others arrive excluding Drake. They show up one after another and take their seats. "Good, we are all here," I say as I hand out the boxes of pop tarts. Gray and Juvia get the blueberry flavored ones, Lucy gets strawberry flavored, and Nastu gets hot sauce flavored ones.

(A. N. I don't know where I came up with that one)

Wendy gets birthday cake flavored, Erza gets strawberry cake flavored, Happy and Carla get REAL fish, and Maya gets s'more flavored. I take the lime ones and put the remaining two boxes away for Drake to eat later. I say "You must all be wondering why these are your breakfast." everyone except Maya nods. "Well does anyone remember what day it is?" Lucy raises her hand. "Yes, Lucy," I say. "It's Monday," she responds. I then reply to her "That is correct but it is also the first day of school for most of you!" everyone is shocked but nod as they remember last week.

*Flashback*

"Okay, remember that next Monday school will start."

"You will have to be on your best behavior."

"Also, we will be eating differently for breakfast and lunch."

*End of Flashback*

"Oh, right!" Lucy exclaims. "When does school start and what is for lunch?" "Okay, our school starts at 8am and gets done at 3pm. Maya and Wendy, your school will go from 8:30am to 3:30pm and for lunch you will get the bentos I cooked for everyone last night," I answer her. "They are really good!" Maya exclaims happily. "What are we going to do during the day?" Carla says impatiently. "Oh, right I almost forgot," I say. "You will stay at home and help Drake out," "With what?" Happy inquires. "Well, that is up for Drake to decide," I answer him. "Okay," he says, disappointed. After everyone finishes their pop tarts I tell the exceeds to wake drake and tell him it is a code SST (School Starts Today).

Then I take the high school group to my room and tell Maya to get dressed for the day with Wendy and meet us in the living room. After that I shut the door to my room and turn to face the other high school kids. I move to my closet grab the uniforms and hand them out. Nastu and Gray's uniforms fit perfectly and have sky blue shirts with white pants. Us girls uniforms are sky blue shirts and emerald green skirts that reach our knees. "Okay guys lets go meet Maya after we are all done changing,"

(A.N. for all you perverts out there the girls did not change with the boys in the room)

We walk to the living room to find Wendy and Maya dressed in their pale green shirts and teal skirts. I pull out my phone to check the time. 7:30am? Oh, great only just enough time to pass out supplies before dropping off the middle schoolers. I run to the kitchen, grab the bag full of bentos, then rush to the car and tell everyone to follow. We get to my car and I open the trunk to give everyone the supplies. First I hand Maya and Wendy their bags full of their supplies and their bentos then hand the others only their backpacks full of supplies. "What's this for?" Nastu questions stupidly. "It is your supplies for school dumbo!" Lucy snaps at Nastu. Then I say "Lucy's right!" as I get in the car the others follow suit and get in the car. Once everyone is in the car I drive to the middle school first to drop Wendy and Maya off then drive to our school and get a good parking spot. I then grab my bag and the bag with our lunches in it and walk my "cousins" to our home base in Mrs. Smith's room we take the back row of seats and wait for Mrs. Smith to arrive.

She arrives 5 minutes later and starts to take attendance. "Ok class I know you are excited and want to catch up but it's time for attendance. Brianna Anderson?" "Here!" a girl at the front of the room says.

~some names later~

"Are all the Dragons here?" Mrs. Smith says "Yes, we are all here!" I say for the group.

~some more names later~

"Zerief Yole?" there is silence in the air and for a second. No one speaks, and then finally there is a small whisper "Here." coming from a black haired boy sitting in the desk right in front of me. "Good, we are all here," Mrs. Smith says then she hands out everybody's combinations to them and tells us to put our stuff away. There is a rush to the door and me and my "cousins" follow the mob and find our lockers. Some of our group members are having trouble opening our lockers. Nastu and Gray were yanking and pulling their lockers to no avail. I made them give me their combinations and easily opened their lockers for them and we all put our stuff away. We walk back to our class room and sit down where we sat earlier. A few minutes' later Mrs. Smith walks in front of the class room and says "Class, it is almost time for first period." then the bell rings and we walk out of Mrs. Smith's class room. Then I lead our small party to Ms. Luna's room and we sit down in the back of the room again.

~Time Skip End of Honors Math~

We end math and I lead the others to room 202 also known as Mr. Jury's room.

~Time Skip End of Chemistry~

We stand up from our seats and leave our second period class room, but once we get in to the hall we hear someone from behind us yelling "Ari, wait up!" We stop and I turn around just in time to see the girl jump on me.

*To Be Continued*

_Angel: yes another chapter complete_

_Wendy: who jumped on Ariana?_

_Angel: can't spoil anything_

_Happy: please review Angel wants to know how she is doing_

_Nastu: also she wants to hear your questions_

_Lucy: and opinions_

_Angel: yes please will you *does puppy dog pleading face*_

_-Angel out_


	9. The School Part 2

_Angel: I'm back sorry but I had no access to the web recently and today I got it back so now I owe you this chapter _

_Wendy: Angel I'm so glad you are back _

_Angel: and I am happy to back _

_Gray: dam it the devil is back_

_Angel: what did you say *menacing face*_

_Gray: nothing ma'am _

_Angel: I thought so _

_Levy: I miss Lucy _

_Lucy: Levy I'm right here _

_Levy: *doesn't hear*_

_Angel: Lucy Levy is in another world _

_Lucy: oh _

_Happy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does_

Previously in the story

I turn around just in time to see the girl jump on me.

Chapter Eight

(Ariana's POV)

It all happens so fast one minute I'm turning around to face Brianna and then I'm on the floor with her on top of me. "Brianna, could you please get off me?" I say strained, thanks to Brianna who is laying right on top of me. "Oops, sorry!" my crazy friend Brianna Anderson says. "It's all right, Brianna," I say. "I was just a little surprised," Then Brianna turns to face my "cousins" "Who are these fine "friends" you have been hanging out with?" she quickly questions. I say "Oh, they are just my "cousins"." "They are?!" Brianna exclaims, surprised. "Well then nice to meet you Ariana's cousins my name is Brianna, her friend!" "By the way Brianna aren't you in our home base?" I inquire. "Oh, that's right," she says. "Sorry I didn't talk to you!" "It's all right, Brianna," I say back then we hear a bell ring.

*ding dong ding dong*

"It's time for 3rd period!" I exclaim. "Oh, right," the others say dumbly. "By the way Brianna what do you have next?" I ask her. "You want to know?" I nod then she says marching band happily. "Oh then we can all walk there together!" I state cheerfully. "Okay," Brianna says, "Let's go!"

~Time Skip after Marching Band~

I walk back to my "cousins" after marching band is over. They are sitting next to the school.

(A.N. what did you just think they don't know how to play instruments)

"How were we?" I ask everyone. Erza has tears in her eyes as she says" Beautiful, just beautiful!" Her eyes look distant as she remembers the music. "Okay!" I say kinda freaked out at Erza's eyes. Then Erza snaps back in to reality and says "Wonderful!" I reply to her by saying "Glad you liked it." "Oh, look at the time!" Brianna says, looking at her fake watch. "It's lunch time!" she exclaims with a lot of excitement. "Okay, smile queen!" I say. We go to our lockers after I promise Brianna to meet in "our spot". I open my locker and grab the bentos out of it then head to the school gardens with my "cousins" following close behind. Brianna is already sitting at our spot when we arrive. "Hello again!" Brianna waves us over. We sit down and I pass out the lunches. "You have to cook for your cousins?" Brianna says. "Why, yes! They live with me for this school year because they have nowhere else to stay for this school year unless they use a hotel witch would cost them how much!" I rant. "You got a point," Brianna agrees with me. Then another girl arrives. It is Corinne, my other friend. "Hello people!" she shouts to us as she walks closer. "Hello Corinne," me and Brianna says back. Corinne sits down with us and we start eating, talking, laughing, and just having fun.

We are almost done with our lunches when **_she _**shows up. The one and only school bully, Molly D.! She used to be my friend but now she is the biggest jerk ever known in the history of jerks. "Hey nerds pay up!" Molly yells at us. But before she finishes she sets her eyes on Gray and she freezes in place. Then, instead of bulling us further, she tries to woo Gray. Gray just ignores her and starts talking to Juiva. Molly gives up and walks away pouting. We just smile at her behavior and start to pack up and return our stuff to our lockers. I wave to Brianna and Corinne and walk with my "cousins" to honors reading in Mrs. Mira's room and walk to our back seat desks. When Mrs. Mira walks in the room the Fairy Tail group gasps because she looks a lot like Mira Jane of Fairy Tail. "It's not her," I whisper to them they just sigh. I know how they feel

~time skip after honors reading~

We walk to home base and mingle then the final bell rings and it's time for club activities. "Guys, follow me." We head to the theater and wait for the rest of the club to show up. After a little while others trickle in. Once everybody arrives our super visor takes the stage and does the welcome speech then introduces this year's play, Cinderella, and passes the mic to the club president. Our president has her short speech then we head to pick Wendy and Maya up from their school after grabbing our stuff from our lockers. 

*To Be Continued*

_Angel: yes another chapter complete_

_Wendy: good for you Angel _

_Ariana: thanks for everyone's support _

_Lucy: read_

_Nastu: review_

_Happy: and like _

_Angel: bye bye _

_-Angel out_


	10. The Middle School

_Angel: hey I'm back and bringing you chapter 9_

_Cricket: chirp chirp chirp_

_Angel: anyone there _

_Cricket: chirp chirp chirp_

_Angel: anyone_

_*A note drops in front of Angel and lands on her desk*_

_Angel: hmm what is this _

_*The note reads… _

_Angel this is your arch enemy speaking if you want your characters back then come and get them_

_Angel:*sigh* I guess I will have to get them oh well the chapter must go on roll chapter_

Chapter Nine

~ Time Skip right after Wendy and Maya were dropped off ~

(Maya's POV)

"Hey Wendy ready for school?" she nods but says "I'm scared." "It's all right Wendy just stay cool and remember you are my cousin." "Okay," she says timidly. Then I hand Wendy a book that is called The Selection and say "It's a great book." "Okay," she says, gaining confidence. "You might as well read it," I say as I pull out my book. "We have another 45 minutes till our school starts." "Okay" she says again then opens the book and starts to read. I smile and think to myself _back to my story_ .

~Time Skip School Start~

(A.N. Sorry there will be lots of time skips This Chapter)

I put down my book and tap Wendy on the shoulder and say "It's time." Then she puts the book in her bag and stands up next to me and says "Okay." then we enter the school and walk to our Homebase in Mrs. Weber's room and sit where our name tags are. Luckily for me and Wendy we have seats right next to each other.

~Time Skip to third period~

I look in my agenda at my agenda and see for third period today me and Wendy have art, my favorite class. We walk to the art room and sit at one of the many tables and wait for class to start. A girl with a light brown hair bob sits down across from me and across from Wendy a girl with golden hair sits down and I greet them. "Hello Sam, Mallory!" I say excitedly they just smile. They ask Wendy her name. She says "I'm Wendy nice to meet you!" They smile and say "Nice to meet you Wendy!" We all start chatting. After a little while Mrs. Deppie walks in and says "Quiet down, class!" It becomes silent and she tells us our first project of the year is a small clay house.

~Time Skip lunch~

We stampede to the café with our lunch boxes in hand and sit at my usual table where Sam and Mallory meet us. We start eating until little Mrs. Perfect shows up: Riley. She starts the daily dose of bullying to me, Sam, and Mallory. Then Wendy stands up and walks right until she is face to face with Riley. "Does your cousin have a death wish?" Sam whispers to me. "I have no clue," I whisper back. Then Wendy says to riley "Leave my cousin and friends alone!" then she turns around and sits back down. Everyone in the café turns and stares at Wendy after she stood up to Riley. Riley is furious but as soon as the teachers start to head our way Riley huffs and turns around but not before she says "You will pay for this!" to Wendy. The rest of the day went by in a flash until after 6th period with Mr. Carter. We walk to our lockers to put our binders away. We open them and put our stuff away all happy till Wendy finds a red envelope in the top of her locker. "What's this for?" she asks me "I have no clue, Wendy," I reply. "It has to be something," Wendy says. "How about we open it, Wendy?" I say. "All right!" Wendy says excitedly. We open the envelope and Wendy and I read it.

It reads…

_You may have out smarted me once but it will not happen ever again as I will have my revenge and make your life horrible! _

_Signed RK_

Wendy is scared but I say "It will be all right as long as you have your family," I assure her she smiles and says "All right."

~Time Skip Pick Up Time~

School ends and all is well me and Wendy are so ready to tell the others what happened today and we know all will be ok.

*To Be Continued*

_Angel: I have urgent news I will be on vacation for the next week and therefore owe you three chapters the week after oh and I got the others back_

_Happy: you are leaving us _

_Angel: just for a week_

_Wendy: I'll miss you_

_Nastu: yes the hag is leaving_

_Angel: I heard that_

_Lucy: now now Nastu be nice_

_Angel: I'll miss you guys _

_Wendy: we will miss you too Angel_

_Angel: Also sorry for the short chapter_ _well bye for the extent of two weeks _

_\- Angel Out _


	11. The Other World

Angel: I'm back sorry it took so long I know I was supposed to update a while ago but it's been crazy busy

Nastu: yeah you are late

Angel: sorry but I have to have vacation some time and I was busy

Wendy: it's all right Angel

Angel: also important announcement story was under editing by my favorite pal

Kats: hey people of the fanweb I'm Kats, Angel's editor

Angel: she complains a lot like don't use then don't do this don't do that my job is sooooo hard!

Kats: Well, it's true

Happy: angel no own fairy tale hiro mash does

Wendy: it's now time "roll the story"

Chapter Ten

~ Time Skip week after school starts at the Fairy Tail Guild ~

(Levy's POV)

It's been 3 month's since they disappeared. Me and Freed have been searching the libraries and archives desperately for ways to bring them back but have found nothing. Luckily for us, this morning I thought about it and realized we have not yet checked the topic Earth. That was the title of the book that took them from us.I went to the guildhall and sat at the research table as I wait for Freed to arrive. He arrives some minutes later and sits down at the other side of the table. "So, what is the topic of today's search?" Freed asks me. "It's Earth. That was the title of the book that they disappeared with." Freed takes the archives and I get the library.

I search the library and find two books with 'Earth' in their titles. Afterwards, I hurry back to the guild, sit down at the table, and start to read. Soon after Freed arrives carrying three books. He plops down across from me. A little while later freed and I finish and freed says "Let's go and report to master." "Okay!" I say with as much cheer as I can muster. We soon walk up stairs to master's office and knock on the door. Master soon answers "Come in." We walk in and set the books on the table before sitting down across from master. "What is it, children?" he asks us. Freed speaks up first "We found something useful!" Then I start our presentation by handing him my first book The Space Dragon's Book of Space Disruptions and told him to read page 90. He reads:

This occurrence was very interesting. It involved two dragon slayers and a lot of angel slayers, but at the same time some other powerful mages. The main problem is the two missing princesses in the star's plan and on top of that him needing them for his plan so he sends Fairy Tail members to fetch them!

"Interesting indeed," master comments then freed explains what he read. After a few seconds of Freed's explanation I step back in by telling master about the alarming limit of time. He is a little bit worried but he is prepared for the worst. Soon after Freed says that he has found a way to get our friends back but we are missing two components. One: the amount of magical power to fuel the spell, but it's only needed for the return trip. And two: their location. Master smiles and says "We've got all of that." Freed is like "We do?!" "Yes, I know of some magical assistance in Earth, the world they're trapped in. "Okay, master!" we salute. Soon after master Mavis appears and says "You are finally bringing them back 3rd master." "Yes, I will as soon as I have the council's permission," master replies. Master dismisses us, but before he shuts the door he pulls out a communication lacrima.

-end of chapter-

Angel: hi sorry has to end there

Wendy: thank you to all the readers, likers, and reviewers

Angel: *gives happy a fish* OK people listen up! Kats wants to know what punishment is from ch6 any one who agrees with Kats comment!

Kats: please comment, oh and Angel says sorry for the short chapter

Angel: see you hopefully all next time I will try updating as soon as I can

-Angel out

Kats: *whispers* she's weird

-Kats out


	12. The Return

Angel: hola personas

Wendy: she says hello people

Angel: nou curt història will be op het web Sore wa taitoru ga narimasu Little Red Riding Lucy

Lucy: she says that she has a new short story that is on the website titled Little Red Riding Lucy

Angel: Sono shujinkō wa anatadesu Lucy

Happy: its main character is you Lucy is what she says

Kats: what's with the foreign languages Angel

Angel: *shrugs*

Kats: What language are you even speaking in?

Angel: Yīgè yǐshàng de

Wendy: She says more than one

Kats: Yeah but what languages?

Angel: Shiranai dake de gūguruofurandamu gengo wa hotondo ga chūgokugo to nihongo ni hon'yaku hiro~tsu

Juiva: Angel says don't know just picked random languages off google translate mostly Chinese and Japanese

Nastu: *Angel holds flame-proof rope around his neck* ok, ok I'll do disclaimer Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

Chapter Eleven

(Levy's POV)

After walking out of master's office I sit at the research table. I ask Freed "So what else do we need?" "Just a book titled Fairy Tail linked to some part of the guild hall," Freed replies. "Ok, sounds easy enough," I salute. "Good. You get the book ready and I'll inscribe the enchantment," Freed says to me. I nod "Okay." and get to work. On the cover I write Fairy Tail, and inside I write random information about the guild hall. Then I give the book to Freed just as master starts walking down the stairs. "Are you two almost done?" he yells down to us. "We are!" I yell up to him. "Good," he replies as he hops down the staircase. He lightly takes the book from Freed and asks "Is the enchantment done?" Freed nods and master sends the book into a magical wormhole to what on the other side we assume will be Earth. Afterwards we gathered around the table and just talked while waiting for the book's return.

(Erza's POV)

Ariana passed out in the middle of doing Juvia's makeup. We knew something was up, so I demanded that Nastu and Gray take her to her room. They rushed her to her room, laid her on her bed, and waited for her to wake up.

~Timeskip an hour later~

Ariana woke up at long last. All of us have been very worried for her. Right when she woke up she mumbled things about packing ALL our luggage and that we were going home. She also said something about her and Maya being a part of Fairy Tail, which was hard to believe. Moments later, we were in the living room surrounding our luggage. Ariana says "Sit down all of you." so we sit and wait.

~Timeskip thirty minutes later~

All of a sudden a flash of light came and went. There where the light used to be was a book titled Fairy Tail. "Grab your luggage. We are going home," Ariana orders." Wait what?!" I start say, but before I can finish there is another bright light and all blacks out.

(Mirajane's POV)

~Fiore~

I watched over the guild for something interesting to happen all day, yet everything is normal. Everybody drinking their eyes out while hoping some miracle will bring them back. The only thing that was interesting was Master, Levy, and Freed working on this book. They write in it, then inscribe an enchantment in it. Then, at long last, Master sends the book through a magical wormhole. That's very strange, I think to myself. I walk over to the table they're sitting at and eavesdrop on their conversation. "I can't believe we are getting them back!" Levy squeals. "Yes, it is very hard to believe," Freed replies. I'm cut off from my eavesdropping on them when a bright light appears and a figure steps with a trailer of stuff with bodies in the mix.

The light dims and the figure exclaims "I'm back, everyone!" "What, who is that?" everyone mummers to each other. Master is not fazed by this one bit. He grins like he saw the best thing ever and he steps towards the light and says " Is that you, Ariana?" "Present," the figure states as the light dims. There stands a golden blond haired girl who I assume is named Ariana. She speaks and says "Why is everyone staring at me like I'm a stranger?" " Because I had to wipe their memories of you and your sister. I'm sorry," Master admits "Its alright, Master," Ariana calmly states " But is it at all possible for you to bring their memories back?" "Sure, right away!" Master confirms. Master then snaps his fingers and whispers something. Soon, memories come flooding in of that girl and what looks like her sister and then I remember.

(Ariana's POV)

After everyone starts to get their memories back I turn to master and say "Thanks for bringing me back home!" and I hug him. Soon after, everyone wakes up and the guild parties Fairy Tail style. Twenty minutes after the party starts Master calls for attention from the stage. Everyone turns to him he introduces me and Maya again as the sixth and ninth of the wizard saint ranks. He welcomes all of us that were on Earth home. There is a huge cheer and I pull out the TV I brought from Earth, pull up the Fairy Tail episodes and play the first few episodes. The guild turn their attention to the TV to see what is up and they become stuck watching themselves on screen. The party turns into a movie watching party and Natsu says "There is a camera always watching us! Creepy."

~As the party ends~

"We are so lucky to have all of you back!" Master announces. Everyone cheers in agreement and then we are whisked on over to Fairy Hills with our luggage. Eventually we fall into a deep slumber.

~End of chapter~

Angel: Bìngqiě jiéshù zhè yī zhāng xià yī zhāng zhōng, wǒmen jiāng jiéshù zhège gùshì, wǒ zhīdào shuí xū

Kats: That's Chinese, right?

Happy: She says and that ends this chapter next chapter we will be ending this story I know boo who

Angel: Watashi wa kurisumasu made ni kōshin shinai baai wa, sayōnara ima, watashi no yūjin no tame ni, mōshiwakearimasenga, atarashī nengo made appu hidzuke o kitai shite inai

Kats: Japanese, now?

Erza: (holds up script) Angel says goodbye for now my friends, if I do not update by Christmas do not expect an up date till after new years, sorry (looks up from script) Angel will you please update before Christmas or your small amount of viewers might be too bored of waiting to wait that long

Angel: gomen

Kats: Japanese again

Gray: she says sorry

Wendy: Angel this is a little too confusing please don't do this again

Angel: Hǎo ba

Juiva: she says alright

Angel: Sayōnara

Lucy: goodbye

Kats: Ugh what language is that? (Chinese, again?) Hey, good news! Now that I've actually started watching Fairy Tail, this should make a lot more sense to me!

Angel: *nods*

-Angel, Kats, and cast out


	13. EpiloguePrologue for Beckoning Shadows

Angel: Hello people I'm back this will be the final chapter of this story and the first chapter of Beckoning Shadows

Kats: Also, check out Angel's newest story, Harmony or Chaos! It's a collaboration between Angel and I. I won't spoil too much, since not much is out yet, but you should definitely look at it!

Nastu: So this is the last time we will see you Angel

Angel: No moron, if you were listening, this is the last time I will see you in this story

Nastu: Oh

Kats: Hey everybody Beckoning Shadows is pretty much sequel of Our World

Angel: if any one is actually reading this intro here is a sneak peak key and it will be helpful

Water Lord = Earthland Corinne

Lady Sky = Earthland Brianna

Star Captain = Earthland Drake

Fire Wiz = Earthland Sam

Ground Breaker = Earthland Mallory

Epilogue of some sorts

(Observer's POV)

~Two Years Since Last Chapter~

(Elsewhere)

"Ok people!" the man they call Star Captain yells. "What?" yells Sky Lady. "We have to find the princesses! After all, we did send some people from Fairy Tail to bring them back," replies Water Lord. "Oh so that's what we are doing here," Fire Wiz submits. "Yeah, Stupid!" Ground Breaker states. "How again are we supposed to find the princesses anyway?" Sky Lady questions broadly. "Well we're..." Star Captain starts but is interrupted by Sky Lady as she says "By the way I'm starving." Water Lord comments with "Behave your self Lady Sky." "Why should I listen to you anyway?" Lady Sky groans. "Because my job is more important than yours Lady Sky," Water Lord lectures. "Why I oughta'," Lady Sky starts as she raises her fist. "Ladies, ladies" Star Captain says.

The two teens freeze, but not long after Lady Sky unfreezes and says "Why Star Captain I'm still hungry!" "Fine," Star Captain starts "there is an apple tree right over there." "I don't want to eat those apples," Sky Lady groans. "Be quiet you said you were hungry so I gave you your options get yourself some apples or starve!" Star Captain yells, now angry. "Geez no need to get mad," Lady Sky says defending herself. Soon after there is a long pause, and Lady Sky stands up walks over to the tree and yanks as hard as she can to pull the apple off, but it won't budge. She sighs and whispers something under her breath.

Soon the wind moves super fast and the apple tree shakes violently. Then the shakings stops suddenly and down on Lady Sky's head it pours apples and two egg shaped objects. "Ouch that hurt you stupid tree!" Lady Sky yells at the tree as she kicks its base. "Darn you, stupid tree!" she yells for she stubbed her toe on the tree's base. "Well, there's your apples," Star Captain laughs. Sky Lady glares at him but complains no more as she bends down to get an apple. "Wait, what's this?" Ground Breaker says as she reaches down to grab the two egg like objects that fell down with the apples.

"Wow! What a rare find," Star Captain states "Lets keep these for the princesses." "Wait I didn't catch what they were. Could you please repeat what they were?" Fire Wiz questions for the second time that day. "None of your business! All that you need to know is that these are for the princesses" Star Captain rudely answers. "No fair I want to know what they are too!" Lady Sky complains childishly. "Too bad," Star Captain answers rudely. "Whatever," Lady Sky snaps as she sits down on a log "I'm not moving another step." "Ok we will just go and frolic over all the cute boys there without you," Fire Wiz teases. "Really?" Lady Sky whispers worriedly. "Yes all without you!" The trio of girls gush. "Fine I'll go!" Lady Sky says, coming to a conclusion. And off into Magnolia the group of five venture.

~End Of Story~

Angel: Ok I'm so sorry I ended in one of the moments when its just like why did she end like that again I'm so sorry I had to leave you on a cliff hanger

Kats: Hate her she does that a lot! (Angel: 'Hate' is a strong word, Kats!)

Wendy: hopefully we will see you all in Beckoning Shadows

Angel: Chapter One of Beckoning Shadows + prologue will be out before Christmas (if you celebrate it)

Natsu: Please read Angel and Kats other works on the profile (Though I prefer Kats writing to Angel's) (Kats approves of this message)

Angel: I read your nasty thoughts Natsu take them back right now

Kats: But I liked Natsu's thoughts

Maya: Bye guys!

-Angel, Kats and cast out


End file.
